


The Forgotten Ones

by writer95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Memories, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spn fandom, Supernatural - Freeform, The Forgotten Ones - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, story telling, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: A/N: Donated by: @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Adopted By: @evilskank-inthemegacoven got it from @giveandtake-forwriters.Summary: Y/N tells her daughter the same story every night. It’s a story of how two men and an angel saved the world, how they died heroes, only to be forgotten by the world; but never by her.Characters: Y/N, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Y/N’s Daughter.Pairing: Dean x ReaderWords: 2,591Warnings: Death, angst.Beta’d by @manawhaat





	The Forgotten Ones

Your daughter sat up as you plopped softly into the chair beside her bed. 

“Mom? Is everything alright?” You were tired, more so than usual, and your daughter picked up on the subtle lag in your movements. 

You gave a soft smile. “Yes, sweetheart, just doing my nightly routine. Do you still want me to tell you the story?” 

She smiled as she settled under her covers, then looked up at you, letting you know she was ready.

“It was the Great War with Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. She had pitted people against one another, causing them to fight until one, or both, had died. No one could break the curse once it had been cast, no matter how close the people were. 

Nadina, with the help of the blue-eyed angel, Castiel, found the way to stop the Goddess, once and for all. Only the grace of an angel could track down the silver-swirled horn that had once been the shining light of an ancient unicorn. Acquiring the weapon had been the last thing that Castiel did for his friends- his family. The sacrifice left Nadina, Sam, and Dean broken-hearted, but ready to take on the Goddess. 

Once they had the horn, it was time for them to find Eris, which, funny enough, ended up being the easiest part of it all. Theory is, Eris had been waiting for them to get the horn; no one knew why. Maybe she thought it wasn’t a real horn, maybe she thought she would still win. I suppose, in a way, she did.” You were usually able to mask the pain in your voice when you got to this point of the story, but tonight, you swallowed the hard lump in your throat and stared at your daughter in silence as she waited for you to pull yourself together again and finish. “When the hunters had figured out where she was, Nadina, went her separate way; she had made a promise to both Dean and Castiel.”

“Where did Nadina Go?” 

Usually, your daughter would listen to your story with her young eyes focused on yours as you told it. When the story was done, she would thank you, say ‘goodnight’, then roll over and go to sleep. But tonight she chose to ask a question, a question you weren’t sure you were ready for her to ask. 

With a heavy sigh, you tucked your daughter’s hair behind her ear and took her hands in yours. “She went back to the town where she first met the Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel.” 

Mixed emotions had your daughter’s brows knitting together, her breaths a little huffy before she asked, “Did she feel bad for leaving them?” 

You nodded sadly and leaned in to kiss your daughter good night. “She did, but she’d made a promise, and she had to think of her baby.” 

You took one last look at your daughter before turning and heading out of the room, every step feeling as if you were walking through thick mud.

When you finally made it to your room, you plopped onto the bed, face down as your eyes fell closed. It didn’t take long before your mind and memories had drifted so far that you could practically feel the cold air that had left you shivering when you made it into the cafe with the Winchesters. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of you had chosen a corner booth to sit in, one where you could keep an eye on the place; it was smaller than it looked, leaving Sam’s ass as far at the edge of the bench as he could get. When the waitress had come and gone, your eyes caught the breaking news banner streaming across the out-of-date TV mounted to the wall behind Dean’s broad shoulders. 

“The witness claimed the two friends began fighting over who was paying for the meal, the verbal argument quickly becoming heated. And, before she could step in to stop them, they had already stabbed each other.” The anchor on the news seemed terrified as she gave the report. 

Looking around the small room, you noticed people talking and enjoying their food and drinks, waitresses giving people their orders, the cooks busy in the kitchen. No one but you seemed to be paying attention to the news, but the smell of the food made your stomach growl and look up to see the waitress heading your way with a tray full of Sam and Dean’s orders. 

When she’d dropped them off with a wink down at Sam, you leaned forward and let your elbows rest on the small wooden table. Dean had his pie, Sam had his salad. You hadn’t felt very hungry, but now, with the sight of food all around, you were starting to wish you had ordered something. 

“I’ll get something to go,” you thought to yourself, bringing a hand up to rub the back of your neck. You were still tired from the night before; the three of you had come across some demons, and what seemed to be an easy case had turned out to be a bit more challenging. Now it looked like you had another case to do. 

You were just about to get her attention when the waitress came back, her eyes skipping over you and Dean to go straight to Sam. 

“Can I get you a refill?” A smile spread across her lips when Sam looked up and scooted his half-empty iced-tea toward her. 

“Uh, sure, Thank you.” He returned the smile, oblivious to what you could see. 

She nodded as she took his cup, and before she walked away you gave her a smile and cleared your throat. “Is there any way we can get the TV turned up?” 

“Sure, give me just a moment.” 

Once she walked away, Sam cleared his throat. “Since when do you watch TV?” 

“I watch TV, sometimes.” 

“Yeah, like when you’re looking for a case.” 

Dean dropped his fork and narrowed his yes at you. “Sam’s right. So, is there a case?” He still had a mouth full of pie, and you smiled a little at the way his voice sounded when he talked.

You were about to fill them in when the waitress came back. As she set Sam’s cup down, you spotted the small piece of paper under it. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Her voice was soft, her eyes, once again, never leaving Sam. 

He gave her another smile and a small shake of his head. “No, thank you.” She nodded and walked away, looking over her shoulder to watch Sam as she made her way behind the counter. 

Dean and Sam’s eyes were on you, waiting for you to continue. One look at the girl swooning behind the counter had you rolling your eyes a little. “Hey, Sammy, there’s something under your glass.” 

He furrowed his brows and lifted the glass, grabbing the piece of paper and smiling as he read it. “It’s, uh- it’s her number.” 

Dean grabbed it from his hands. “Way to go, Sammy!” 

A chuckle fell from your lips when Sam snatched the number back from Dean and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. You decided to let them have the moment and wait until you got back to the hotel to tell them about the case. That plan was instantly ruined when the news reporter came back on. 

“According to the police, this is the tenth crime caused by friends fighting… It’s truly terrifying.” 

This time, the newscast had caught the boy’s attention, and they immediately turned to you. Leaning in over the table, you made sure no one could hear you when you said, “Yeah, we definitely have a new case.”

As soon as the door to the grungy motel room was shut behind the three of you, Castiel appeared in front of you with a worried crease on his forehead. “We have a problem.” 

Dean sighed as he sat down. “We sure do, Cas. You got anything?” 

Castiel nodded, eyes flitting between the three of you. “Yes. Eris.” 

“Eris?” you asked, confused at his one word answer.

Castiel looked at you then to Sam and Dean, “Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. She loves getting between friends and turning them on each other. There were no known weaknesses; even if there had been a chink in her armor, there was no point in trying to find them.”

“Why?” Dean asked. 

"Because she wasn’t around.” 

“And she’s around now?” 

Cas nodded to you and replied, “Before, she would meddle from afar, but for some reason, she’s decided to get involved, physically, casting her spells through touch and watching the victims kill each other, up close and personal.” 

Sam took a seat on the bed beside his brother. “So, do you know her weakness, now?” 

“A unicorn horn, will kill her. ” 

Dean stood in disbelief. “A unicorn horn? Really? Unicorns don’t exist.” 

“They don’t anymore, but they used to. Witches wiped them out and hid away the horns, spreading them over the earth to protect the magical powers they possess.

“Okay, so how do we get one of these horns?” Sam chimed in. 

“The only way to find one is by…” Cas’ voice faded and his face fell as he paused, then continued, “by sacrificing an angel.” 

Dean shook his head. “You mean killing an angel. And I know you want us to use you, but that ain’t happening. We can find the damn horn some other way.” 

“That would take too long, Dean.” 

Sam sighed, “Cas, is right.” 

You had grown silent as the three of them hashed out the details of the case. You worried about what would happen; if you didn’t sacrifice Castiel and get the horn, Eris could destroy the world one fight at a time, and if you did sacrifice Castiel, the three of you would have to live with the guilt and heartbreak of losing your best friend. 

“It’s Castiel’s choice.” Dean, Sam, and Castiel stopped their arguing and looked at you when you finally broke your silence. 

“Y/N, how could you agree to this?” Dean’s green eyes were filled with confusion, his lips in a tight line and his fists clenching at his side and entire body going rigid as he waited for your response. 

Your eyes began to water as Dean gaped down at you; you hated going against Dean, and you hated the thought of losing Castiel, but your hands were tied. “Dean, he’s just trying to help you save the world.” 

Dean sighed, “I can’t.” He stormed out of the hotel, Sam following right behind him. 

You looked to Castiel, knowing that even with how much it hurt, this was the only way. “What do we have to do? And when?” 

Castiel pulled you into a hug. “Thank you for understanding. Your daughter is very lucky.” 

You pulled away from Castiel, gasping softly, “My daughter?” You had suspected that you were pregnant, you and Dean had been sneaking in alone time for a while, and you were already a few weeks late Castiel had not only confirmed your suspicions, but also told you it's gender. 

Castiel smiled and placed his hand on your stomach. “Yes. Y/n, promise me you won’t be in the room when Sam and Dean kill Eris.” 

Narrowing your eyes up at him, you took a tiny step out of his arms. “Why?” 

“Because that’s the other issue with this Goddess. She’s placed a curse upon herself, and whoever kills her, will die upon doing so.” 

“So, why can’t I be in the room?”

“Whoever is in the room with her will disappear, vanish, either into another realm or purgatory. I’m not sure where they’ll go, but they will perish. You can’t be in that room, Y/n.” 

You sighed as you clenched your eyes shut, doing everything you could to keep the tears at bay. “I promise I won’t be in the room.” 

You opened your eyes to see Castiel watching you with worry. “There’s no other way.” 

You nodded, “I believe you. So, how can I help?” 

The next night you stood alone, tears flowing from your eyes with the unicorn horn in your hands. You’d done what had needed to be done, and you waited in the motel room for the boys to return from the bar. 

The first through the door was Dean, and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the golden horn in your shaky hand. “Is that what I think it is?” 

You nodded and swallowed thickly, not having the courage or strength to meet his eyes. “I did the incantation that Cas gave me, and s-stabbed him with his angel blade. His body disappeared and this appeared.” 

Dean’s chest constricted, but he pulled you close and cooed, “Shh, it’s okay.” 

“I killed him, Dean. It’s not okay.” 

Sam’s hand fell to your shoulder, and you turned in Dean’s arms to look up at him. 

“I know it must have been hard for you, but he knew it had to be done.” 

The three of you were quiet for a moment, each of you steeling yourselves before Dean kissed your forehead and said, “Let’s kill this bitch.” 

You nodded and wiped away your stray tears. “Any idea how to find her?” 

“We have a hunch on this old warehouse. Me and Sam will go. You stay here.” 

“Dean, there’s something else you should know.” 

“What is it?”

“There’s no way you’ll make it back. Before he- before I…” you breathed, dropping your head to find your voice. “Castiel said that Eris has cursed herself, and whoever kills her will die, too. And anyone around her when she dies, vanishes.” 

Dean sighed and turned to Sam, the two of them sharing those deep looks that spoke so much more than words ever could. When a nod bobbed Sam’s head, Dean pulled you in and kissed you. It wasn’t romantic, but you could tell that this was his way of telling you he loved you, and your tears flowed even more than before. “Y/N, you have to go and try to live a normal life- away from all this shit. Take Baby, and take care of yourself.” 

Wrapping your arms around him as tightly as you could. You thought of telling him about the baby girl in your belly, but decided against it, your voice muffled against his chest when you murmured, “I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you, Y/N Y/L/N.” Pulling back, he dug into his pocket and handed you the keys to the Impala. “Now, go. Go back to the bunker, or go buy a house; just go.” 

You took the keys in your hands and hugged him one last time, then turned to hug and kiss Sam. 

Walking to the door with your belongings and the keys to Dean’s car, you turned back to face the boys with tears in your eyes. “I hate leaving you. I wish I could storm in there with you, but I promised Castiel I wouldn’t.” 

Dean nodded. “I know you want to, but I would never let you.” 

“Even if we had to handcuff you somewhere,” Sam smiled, the two brothers standing tall, side by side, knowing that they’d die tonight. They were okay with it, as long as you lived.

“Your story will live on. I won’t let it die,” you promised, taking them in one last time before walking out and never turning back.


End file.
